


To Protect

by Enenyy



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy Elementals - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a closure of some sorts, and poor gempa had to watch all that happen, based on this art request i did on insta, post-bbbbtm2, with that thing with retakka, you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enenyy/pseuds/Enenyy
Summary: One moment he was fighting the weird mud aliens surrounding them and suddenly he was in front of Gempa, red sparks flying everywhere.The pain that went through him surprised him. It was swift enough that he didn't have time to even grunt or scream.He just took the attack that was meant for his counter-part.
Kudos: 16





	To Protect

It was sudden.

One moment he was fighting the weird mud aliens surrounding them and suddenly he was in front of Gempa, red sparks flying everywhere.

The pain that went through him surprised him. It was swift enough that he didn't have time to even grunt or scream.

He just took the attack that was meant for his counter-part.

It was stupid to do that. They all knew that protecting another elemental was- _should_ be the last priority and that their other friends should come first. They could just be summoned again later.

But he had to.

He saw Gempa struggling to protect their friends. Summoning one earth barrier after another while trying to gain control of the element that the monster-like aliens were taking advantage of. It was both a disadvantage and advantage to have the elemental.

But as long as the earth-manipulator's will was stronger, they'll be able to turn the tides!

_That's why we can't lose him!_

Halilintar's thoughts hissed at him as he saw one of the mud aliens manage to manipulate the earth pillar towards Gempa-- Gempa who had just managed to knock out one of the enemies targeting Yaya—Gempa who wasn't looking—

_Idiot!_

"Look out!"

He heard Ice yell from afar.

"Gempa—"

Fang could barely fight them off with all the thick earth slowing him down, inhibiting his limbs and movements.

"Where—"

Gopal squeaked as Halilintar zipped past him with inhuman speed.

Electricity was useless against earth anyw—

_CRACK—_

A scream—Ying's—echoed loud and clear.

He watched as Gempa finally turned to him, eyes wide and alert—and—

He was surprised to see how clear emotions actually _do_ reflect in one's eyes.

_Shock, horror, denial—_

He made it.

That's what matters.

He watched as the other's mouth moved, saying his name, eyes still wide like he couldn't believe what he had just done.

His ears were ringing and his vision was starting to blur...

The blow on the back of his neck was really—

"Gempa! We have to—" Yaya was interrupted (probably from another attack which she quickly countered by the sound of it).

Time seemed to speed up again as he finds himself falling forward— towards Gempa, whose golem arms were immediately held out catching him.

He still looked stunned—Halilintar couldn't help but note.

His head fell forward against the other's shoulder and he finds himself letting go of the swords he was actually holding.

...why didn't he use _them_ to parry the attack?! Stupid panic—

"Hali..." Gempa's voice trembled.

And he can feel it.

He can feel himself being summoned back to the watch. His mission here was done—

He suddenly felt those large hands try to engulf him into a hug—even when he knew it was futile when his physical body was disappearing—

Then a thought hit him as he finds himself fusing back with the elemental...

...as he felt his consciousness becoming one with the other...

...as he felt the greatest sense of failure, grief, anger and helplessness.

.

.

.

.

.

"Someone's in trouble!"

Halilintar scowled at Blaze's obnoxious face. He was trying his hardest not to zap his counter-part into dust. It wouldn't do him any good when the whole room was tense.

All the elementals were out. It was that time of the week where they split into seven and try to stay apart for as long as they can before they start losing their memories.

It was sort of like an endurance training.

It had also just been a few days since that battle with the mud aliens.

"Blaze..." Ice said in warning, and the other merely huffed before turning away.

"That must've really hurt Hali! You know- with that battle with those mud alie—" Taufan was elbowed by Solar who shook his head and tried to subtly tilt his head towards Gempa.

The leader of the elementals was looking out at the dark space from their window, arms (not encased in rock) crossed and shoulders taut.

Thorn hesitantly came up to his side before tugging his jacket, "Gempa, are you alright?"

Gempa didn't face him, but he tilted his head to his direction, "I'm alright, Thorn."

Halilintar scowled, feeling annoyed at the other's passive-aggressiveness, "Quit with the act, Gempa. I thought you were the mature one here."

"Hali..." Taufan frowned at the other and tried to place a placating hand on his shoulder, "I don't think we should—"

"What? You think what I did back with the mud aliens was wrong?" He slapped the other's hand away, still facing Gempa. Did they really think he would just ignore this? "You know I would do it all over again if I had to."

"We made an agreement that protecting our counter-parts is the least of our priority." Gempa's voice was level, and he was still not facing him—that just irked Halilintar more, "Because—"

"Because we can still be summoned again afterwards. Exactly." He glared at the other's back. He could practically feel the others look between them. Unsure if they should intervene or not, "So, I don't see what the big deal was if I just disappeared- just for _that_ battle—"

"Halilintar—'"

"I was useless there—"

"Mud still had properties of water, you could've—"

"My attacks barely did anything! You on the other hand, could control them—"

"We were outnumbered and losing you almost got us into—"

"Oh so it's _my_ fault now?"

Gempa finally turned around.

He looked tired.

"I didn't say that—"

"I can't believe you're actually angry because I did the right thing!"

There was a pause as everyone held their breath. 

Gempa looked stunned for a moment before anger flashed on his face. Everyone, but Halilintar, actually shifted at the thick atmosphere.

"What you did was stupid... and reckless."

"No. It was logical and necessary." He then gestured at Solar, "I bet this idiot would agree with me."

Solar glared and was about to say something but Thorn tugged his arm in warning.

Gempa looked like he was going to explode, but turned back to stare out the window at the last minute, "Fine. Whatever you say, Halilintar."

Halilintar was actually surprised at the other's sudden retreat, so were the others. Gempa didn't say anything else and continued staring out the window, his form just as tense as earlier.

"Uhm..." Taufan eventually spoke up when the awkward silence stretched, "Shall we go eat at the cafeteria—"

"Gempa." Halilintar crossed his arms, frown growing deeper as he ignored the others looking like they want to get the hell out of there, "Are you angry at me?"

The earth-manipulator's grip tightened on his arms, "I am."

He couldn't help but glower at the other's admittance, "Well, I'm not apologizing for doing something that was necessary."

There was another silence.

The other elementals watched them like a tennis match, before eventually looking back at Halilintar who shook his head— clearly annoyed that Gempa seemed to refuse to acknowledge what he said. He huffed and turned to the door, wanting nothing more than to let the stupid, so-called leader to brood.

Then Gempa's shaky voice stopped him.

"You're right. _I_ should be the one apologizing."

Halilintar turned to him, his annoyance immediately fading, "What?"

"I keep failing everyone." Gempa's tone was getting softer and softer, "I..."

Halilintar turned to see Ice and Blaze exchanged looks while Thorn stepped forward towards their leader, "Gempa? What are you talking about?"

"Our battle with Retakka..."

That sent shivers down everyone's spine. It was a close call with that one, and it had been a miracle that they managed to win against an all-powerful alien.

But it definitely left some scars as well.

"And now... the mud aliens..." Gempa, though his back turned, was obviously rubbing his eyes, "I'm supposed to be the element that can protect everyone. But I keep doing it wrong..."

"Gempa..." Ice had quickly approached the other and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't fail anyone."

"You weren't the one who saw them disappear, Ice." Gempa finally turned back to Halilintar, eyes shining with tears. 

And he was suddenly taken back to that battle with Retakka.

He was barely conscious but he managed to catch a glimpse of their only surviving element. Those same teary eyes looking at them with horror and shock as they disappeared into oblivion.

It was similar to the look Gempa gave him as he shielded him from the mud alien's attack.

"Gempa." He finds himself saying, and everyone turned to him. He hesitated, as he remembered the turmoil the other felt as soon as he fused back with him during that battle.

He hated it.

"You... you're not the only one who's protecting everyone." He eventually says with a sigh, "So stop being so stupid."

"Hali—" Taufan started but he ignored him.

"Listen, I get that your element is all about defense and protection—but technically that's everyone's job too. Not just us, but Gopal, Fang, Yaya and Ying. Our job here in TAPOPS is to protect everyone in the galaxy." He stepped forward towards the earth manipulator, "And... I was wrong—"

Solar gasped.

"...for making you go through all of that. I know..." He sighed as he can't seem to erase Gempa's horrified look and the guilt that came with it, "I know it wasn't easy. And I'm sorry—"

Another gasp—this time from Blaze.

" _That's it—"_ Just as he was about to summon his sword and (probably) stab his counter-part, Gempa grabbed his arm.

"Stop, you idiot." He heard the other let out a sigh, but he sounded somewhat amused as he spoke, "Can you guys leave us be."

"You do know we'll still find out what you guys talked about." Solar raised an eyebrow while Blaze quickly rushed out the room, cackling, a sighing Ice following him, "Since... we're the same person and all."

"I think... we have to leave because our life is at stake here." Taufan had answered for Gempa as he gave Halilintar a cautious look before stepping aside to follow them out as well.

Halilintar could only shake his head in exasperation as the last of them left, the door finally closing. He then turned to their leader with a sigh, "Look—"

"You don't need to apologize. I get it." He watched as the other sagged and leaned back, "And you were right about how I was being immature. Getting all emotional when all you did was try to do what's best."

"And it was." He firmly said.

"But it wasn't right."

Halilintar groaned, "I thought we were actually agreeing—"

"It's about time we stop treating each other like instruments." Gempa straightened up, voice firm with resolve, "You guys are my friends too... brothers even..."

He couldn't help but scoff as he crossed his arms, "That's a little narcissistic, don't you think?"

"That day... when Retakka took you, Taufan, Thorn and Solar away..." He watched as those eyes teared up again— as the familiar emotions flashed across them, "...and all I could do was watch as you guys got sucked until you were nothing..."

Gempa's desperate face flashed in his mind and he couldn't help but wince in guilt. He never tried to think about how it must've felt like to have been in that position. To have to watch them... _a part of him_... be taken away just like that.

He felt his chest ache at that thought.

What more must it have felt like for Gempa at that time?

"And then we were forced to abandon the others because I wasn't strong enough. I tried to keep moving forward but it was hard not to think about the things I could've done to prevent all of that from happening." Gempa was sobbing now, "If only my earth golem knocked Retakka out instead. If only I made an earth barrier for everyone instead of just me... if only—if only I could do my job right and actually protect everyone I care about instead of failing them over and over again!"

Halilintar clenched his fists at the other's despair, "Then if you think you've failed us, then we failed you too as well."

The other was taken aback, not expecting his answer, "What? You didn't—"

"The reason we split up like this was to have each other's back so that _we_ can protect everyone." He pursed his lips, "But if we keep worrying you when we get into team fights, then obviously we've failed you. And we did... on that battle with Retakka... and more so with those mud aliens."

"Hali..." Gempa looked like he was ready to comfort him, but he wasn't going to let him.

He had to make him understand.

"I could've stopped the attack with my swords." He admitted, his hands clenched tighter, "It would still have hit me, but not enough to get me to disappear back to the watch."

"I know that..."

"I still feel like I need to repeat it since you keep beating yourself up over this matter." He finds himself snapping, and Gempa's calm façade seemed to tick him more, "Don't you see? It's not you who kept failing— it's us. We're the weak ones. We always get knocked out at battles because we can't seem to get our wits right. That time— I panicked... and forgot and made a miscalculation. I..."

_I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt._

"Halilintar?"

His vision was blurring. He couldn't risk looking up or Gempa would see his tears, so he lets his cap hide them as he kept his head bowed, "I was wrong. I do owe you an apology."

Gempa was right all along. Of course he was.

(He felt the other grab his arm.)

All this time they had been treating themselves like instruments, like they were dispensable. But they weren't. They're friends... they're family. And you don't just let family be thrown around like a shield or sacrifice...

(He was suddenly being pulled to a hug.)

That's just...

(He finds himself burying his face in the other's shoulder, eyes tightly shut.)

"...wrong. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

A scoff, "You have nothing to apologize for. You're the one who had to go through all this."

There was a moment of silence.

"You and the others... you're not failures. I just want you to know that." Gempa spoke, "And I know, what happened to you won't be the last time."

"Gempa, I—"

"I mean it might happen to any of us, not just you." Gempa pulled back and stared back at him firmly. Eyes a little red from his crying earlier but expression full of determination, just like a true leader, "But next time, I know we'll all try to be more careful. Next time, I know we'll do our best to protect everyone including ourselves."

He smiled softly, "You're right."

"It's about time we drop the self-sacrificing act."

Halilintar stared at him with a raised eyebrow before they soon find themselves chuckling at the corny idea.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He couldn't help but say, "And for making you go through it again. That was reckless of me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you all..." Gempa quickly held out his hand when he looked like he was going to tell him off, "Just let me say that okay? I know it won't change a thing. It already happened... but..."

He watched as he let out a shaky breath, "...please just let me clear my conscience."

Halilintar could only roll his eyes and mumble, "Well I'm not going to forgive you, coz there's nothing to forgive."

Gempa chuckled softly before looking back out the window, "Good enough for me."

A comfortable silence settled before them as Halilintar placed himself next to him.

"Are we good...?" He asked hesitantly and Gempa just smiled and pat him on the head, making him scowl.

"Yeah, we're good."

And just like that he was suddenly being pulled towards the door, "Come on, I think we're already way pass lunch-WAAH!"

"Eeep!!"

"GAH!"

"Ohno-!"

As soon as the door opened a certain trio fell through and all tumbled on top of each other. Halilintar looked down at the heaping mess on the ground before looking up at the other two standing by the doorway.

Ice yawned sleepily next to Solar, who in turn, immediately pointed at the troublemakers who were trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"It was their idea."

"TRAITOR!"

"Were you guys eavesdropping!?" Halilintar scowled, red sparks appearing in his hands causing Thorn and Taufan to gulp nervously.

"Pfft- I can't believe you cried."

Blaze seemed to be the only one who had a death wish.

"You." Halilintar grabbed the other's collar and dragged him outside, "Me. Training. NOW."

"Wait- what?! NO! I haven't had lunch yet—Gempaaa—"

"Halilintar."

He scowled as he turned to Gempa, daring him to stop him, but the latter merely smiled at him, "Don't forget your lunch afterwards."

He smirked before huffing and looking away.

_Things will be definitely be alright from now on._

"Wait—what about my lunch?!"

"You won't be around for that later."

"WHA- _NOOOO!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The [art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMYQ_BalFqo/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) I was talking about~


End file.
